


Joy to the World

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Coronation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is proud of the man who is to be her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy to the World

Daniella, dressed in warden armor that had yet to see battle, stood in the front row of the crowd assembled to witness the crowning of the new King of Ferelden. On her left sat her loyal mabari, Elessar. On her right, stood the rest of her companions, minus Morrigan.

As the Gland Cleric placed the Fereldan crown on Alistair’s head, Daniella blinked back tears. Her heart burned with pride and love for the man who was to be her husband.

His first act after being crowned was to summon her forward, to receive the blessings of a grateful nation, offering her a boon of her choosing.

For Daniella, it was clear to her as to what boon it should be.

"I want a monument erected in the honor of the Grey Wardens who died at Ostagar," she declared, "Their sacrifice should not go forgotten."


End file.
